One Hell Of A Ride
by Tokala
Summary: First published on tumblr. Prompted by a comment from Carlos'sCupcake on a Kendall gif. Kendall/OFC are having some fun.


_**A/N: I published this on tumblr first (submission to Carlos'sCupcake's blog). Thought I'd post it here as well. Let me know what you think! **___

As I watch the blonde chick throw her head back and laugh affectedly while she all but sits in _his_ lap I have enough.

"Excuse me." Two heads turn around at the sound of my displeased voice and I'm greeted with two reactions: a bland, vapid look and an imperiously raised eyebrow accompanied by a cocky smirk.

"Uhm, who…" The poor girl is so overwhelmed she doesn't even seem to be able to form a sentence.

"I'm his _girlfriend_, darling." I growl whereupon the girl's expression changes to one of annoyance. I turn to my boyfriend. "Kendall, I think I would like you to take me home now, babe." I demand.

Yeah, you heard right. Kendall. Kendall Knight is my boyfriend. Well, strictly speaking that isn't really true. What nobody knows is that we aren't really dating at all. It's all fake. We only pretend for publicity's sake. But maybe I have to explain how this sordid little tale came to be.

I'm an up-and-coming actress from Germany. A little more than a year and a half ago I was basically discovered off the streets by none other than Martin Scorsese, who immediately wanted me to star in his new drama alongside Jeremy Irons and many other famous faces. Of course I jumped at the chance, I would have been stupid not to. And now, months later I have a Golden Globe award for best supporting actress standing on my bedside table and an Academy award nomination under my belt. But since I'm practically unknown to the American public my PR team decided to cook up a plan to put me on the map on the other side of the pond. And since Big Time Rush was just in the process of finishing up their fourth album, Kendall had been in need of some PR as well.

At first I hadn't been against it, because from what I'd seen Kendall had always appeared to come across as polite and funny in interviews. That opinion had changed however, after the first time we'd met. He'd obviously thought that even though we'd be fake-dating I'd be some quick lay for him. And when I'd politely told him no our 'relationship' had gone awry. He obviously wasn't used to girls turning him down and the longer we'd been "together" the more annoyed I'd been with him and we'd quickly turned to provoking each other whenever we could. What I couldn't stand though, was him flirting with other girls while we were at the same event and thus making me look like a fool. And today's flirting had managed to take the cake.

"Okay, okay, _darling_." He says with a sugary smile and gets up, before turning back to the blonde bimbo. "We'll continue this some other time, Georgiana."

"Uhm… I don't think so." I jump in and start to drag Kendall away by the arm. I am so looking forward to curling up on my couch with a good book. One more hour and that cocky smirk and those humongous eyebrows will be gone from my sight.

"Keep smiling, _darling_." Kendall's low voice suddenly appears right next to my ear as we step outside where paparazzi are already waiting. For a moment I flinch, having been caught unaware and I cannot quite contain an odd shiver from running through my body before I snort.

"Don't worry. They won't suspect a thing." I hiss back before putting on my most brilliant "It's great to see YOU." smile. We walk past the paparazzi quickly appearing like we're very much in love. As soon as the valet has brought Kendall's car (my and his people insist that he always pick me up so that we can arrive and leave together) around and I've gotten inside, I drop the act. "Finally." I sigh and Kendall only snorts as he starts the car and sets off for my apartment. I close my eyes and enjoy the silence, but my peace doesn't last long as I hear that annoying voice to my left.

"What was up with you today? You were even more of a bitch than usual." My eyes shoot open and if the seat belt wasn't holding me in place I'm sure I'd be out of my seat in an instant.

"Bitch? You call me a bitch? Well, so fucking sorry for not wanting to be the laughingstock of Hollywood just 'cause you can't keep it in your pants for the duration of this 'relationship'." Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Don't be so uptight." He says sweetly. "It was just a little harmless flirting."

"Harmless flirting?" I ask incredulously. "Harmless flirting my ass… that skank was all over you. Jesus, it wouldn't have taken much more and she probably would have jumped you in that club."

"Are you jealous?" He sniggers evilly. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Jealous?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I just don't want tomorrow's headline to be "Kendall walking all over poor Ellie's heart"."

"Oh come on, you're dramatizing everything. I don't get why you're such a prude." Kendall says and continues with an evil glint in his eyes. "Maybe you should try getting laid…"

"Unlike you I have no desire to wake up tomorrow with an STD thank you very much." I hiss and narrow my eyes at him, not noticing that we've long since reached my place.

"You take that back. I am always careful."

"So? Doesn't make you any less of a man whore."

"Priss."

"Douchebag."

By now we're so worked up we're basically all but screaming stuff into each other's faces. And suddenly we run out of things to say and there's an odd moment of silence. I notice how our noses are practically brushing. I've always known that Kendall has decent (okay, okay… great) eyes, but it is only now that I notice what a fucking deep shade of emerald green they are. For a moment I think I must be imagining things because I could swear Kendall's gaze drops to my lips before hastily returning to my eyes. Then I cannot believe what's happening next and I have no idea who makes the first move, but suddenly Kendall's hands are tangled in my long, red hair, there are teeth clashing and our lips are mashed up against each other.

"Oooh fuck." I hear a strangled moan that I'm shocked to learn is my own. I tell myself that Kendall can't be the only reason I moaning so wantonly. For sure it must also have to do with me not getting any action at all in the past few months due to me focusing on my work rather than my private life. I try to cling to my last shreds of sanity, tell myself that what is happening right now is pure madness, but as I sigh into the kiss and Kendall at once takes advantage to explore my mouth, I realize I might be fighting a losing battle. And as Kendall forcefully grabs my arms and pulls me over onto his lap I know I have passed the point of no return.

"Fuck, Ellie, I hate you." He groans, burying his hands even deeper in my hair and tugging at it so it's almost painful. "What the fuck are you doing to me?!" I narrow my eyes at him, deciding I'm not simply going to yield the floor to him and grab his white chemise to pull him closer.

"Listen, Kendork. I have no fucking clue what's happening here. But I still hate you." I hiss, my eyes boring into his.

"Good that we've clarified that." Kendall growls and surges forward once more covering my lips with his. I grind down onto him, my eyes blissfully fluttering shut as I can feel his growing arousal. It is Kendall's undoing.

"Ellie…" He purrs in a tone of voice, thick with desire and passion that I didn't know he is capable of directing towards me. The sound of my name spilling past his lips shoots through me like nothing else ever could. My mouth grows urgent and I press myself more tightly up against his body. I feel one of his hands impatiently tugging at the bodice of my dress, all but tearing it down in the end.

"Ellie." He whispers again, his hand finally settling on my breast, almost roughly pulling aside the lacy bra I wear. And then, his lips are back on mine and he kisses me hungrily and passionately. The hand that isn't occupied with worshiping my breast wanders down my back until it reaches my bottom. I can feel him squeeze me hungrily, pressing me even more firmly against him.

And all I can think of - if I even can do so in that moment - is that I need him closer, with no barriers between us. I hastily work on the buttons of his shirt, yanking it aside once I'm done. For a moment I simply admire the lovely picture that presents itself to me. His eyes are hazy with desire and anticipation but also reflect the distaste he still holds for me, which makes the current situation even more thrilling to me and I'm feeling as if I am on some kind of drug. My hands almost lazily wander over his broad chest, stroking upwards and then down until one of his hands roughly covers mine.

"No." He growls almost pleadingly, then some of his usual dislike for me shines through as he adds, "Jesus, I should have known that a bitch like you likes to tease." For a moment I am tempted to give him a sassy comeback, but then I decide to take pity on him and open his dress pants, setting his impressive size free from its confinement.

"How about you quit bitching and do your share of the work?" I murmur next to his ear, running my tongue along it in the process and I can feel his already uneven breathing speed up even more. I haven't even finished speaking when his hand sneaks under my tight, little black dress and roughly pulls at the thong I'm wearing. Seconds later what's left over from the flimsy, little piece of fabric is thrown onto the back seat.

"Hey! That was La Perla." I complain indignantly, but Kendall only shoots me a cocky grin in response.

"You'll live." He says, while his fingers are dancing around the place where I want him the most.

"Who's the fucking tease now?!" I whine, but moments later I arch my back as I feel a wave of arousal rock through me as Kendall's hands softly caress my wet curls and one of his fingers slips inside of me so easily. Shit…this is heaven. I close my eyes and bite my down on my lip, hard enough to draw blood, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing and feeling me come completely undone simply thanks to his rather talented fingers.

But it seems that Kendall cannot wait anymore. He grips my thighs in a way that I know will leave me bruised tomorrow, but I am way past caring. Lifting me up for a second, he doesn't hesitate a second before he slams into until he's buried to the hilt. It's almost painful, but in the end it sends me spiraling head-first over the edge.

I'm keeping myself from screaming though and instead bite into his earlobe gently, before hissing "Should have known that you'd only think of yourself when doing this…" My words have the desired effect as he immediately drops any pretense of being slow and gentle and starts pounding into me. I like it though and when I moan it's not his name that slips past my lips it's "more!". He slides one his hands around my bottom, squeezing me as he tilts me to allow him easier entry.

The steering wheel is digging into my back painfully, but I do not give a damn, too glorious are the sensations I'm feeling. In the end this change of position is too much for me. I feel myself go stiff and even though I'm still fighting it, my vision blurs and then a cry is ripped from my throat as I feel my muscles convulse around him. And it's apparently enough to carry Kendall right along with me as he plunges upwards one last time, shuddering and shaking as he empties himself into me.

For a moment there's complete silence in the car, as we both catch our breath. I feel oddly complete and satisfied for a moment before the haze of passion and lust that had us both spend the last few minutes in a complete daze is slowly lifting and I start to realize what has actually happened. I find those emerald eyes and for a moment we just silently stare at each other, before I awkwardly realize that he is still in me. Quickly I scramble off him and re-adjust my dress.

"This us…." My voice wavers for a moment. "This never happened!" Kendall is quiet for a moment and when he speaks I swear I can hear a mocking tone in his voice.

"Of course it didn't, Ellie. Don't worry. I still don't like you."

"Well, good. 'Cause I still don't like you either."

The next morning I find myself curled up on my couch with a bowl of my favorite cereal, a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a Simpsons marathon on my TV. I'm just contemplating what I should do with one of my precious few free days, when my mobile phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see it's my PR agent Conny.

"Hey, Conny. What's up?" I immediately pick up, knowing she likes to get cranky when I pretend I'm not around. "You do remember that today is my free day, yeah…"

"ELLIE! HOW COULD YOU?" She starts to screech without even returning my greeting. I'm puzzled for a moment. I know Conny has a temper, but it's usually not that bad.

"How could I what…?"

"YESTERDAY! Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean that up?!"

"Conny, I still have no idea what you're on about. Clarify, please?" Conny snorts.

"Alright. Go check out tmz. And call me back in five minutes." With a click the line goes dead and I'm left staring at my phone in confusion. Then, deciding I do wanna find out what has Conny in such a state, I reach for my notebook and switch it on. My mouth drops open once I reach the infamous gossip website.

_One Hell Of A Ride_  
_Los Angeles, CA - It was a night for the young and beautiful yesterday at The Palace, the new favorite place of up-and-coming Hollywood to hang out. Yesterday's one-year anniversary bash attracted many famous faces: Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Lawrence, Robert Pattinson and many more decided to go stag and enjoy the night, while others showed up on the arm of their loved ones. Most prominently Academy Award nominee Eliane "Ellie" Keller (check out her new flick "My crazy European chick" coming out in three weeks!), who arrived together with boyfriend Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, whose new album will be out in one month. It didn't take a scientist to see that those two are obviously still as much in love as the day they met and even though Knight spent a good deal of the evening talking to Victoria's Secret model Georgiana Banks, the two left together looking rather cozy. So cozy in fact, that Kendall and Ellie obviously decided they couldn't keep their hands off each other until they reached either one of their homes: one of our sources spotted them getting it on in Knight's car outside Keller's El Lay home (see pic below). Ah, to be young and in love…_

Well, _fuck…_


End file.
